Aѕтяαfιℓια&Cαρиσℓαgиια
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..:::"Sin quererlo, de un momento a otro, todo comenzó a tener sentido. A fin de cuentas, lo suyo sólo era algo de astrafilia y capnolagnia juntas… y mezcladas tal vez —y con algo más que suerte— con amomaxia o agorafilia en un futuro."::...::Humanizado::..


**Disclaimer:** Ni **Cars** n **i Cars2 me pertenecen. Como siempre, la maravillosa portada tampoco es mía uwo(L) y... Todo sigue siendo sin fines de lucro~.**

 _ **Hey!**_ **A veces me pregunto cuando dejaré de molestar por aquí... en especial cuando pienso que 'haré sólo estos dos OneShot para poder centrarme en otras cosas' y... mi mente e inspiración hacen complot contra mi persona para crear monstruos _como este_ x3u.**

 **»** **Advertencia &Aclaración: Humanizado, slash, ubicado después de lo canon ( _lo usual_ ) + referencias a parafilias, por si no se notó antes uwo7, aunque lastimosamente nada hard uwuU.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **A** strafilia& **C** apnolagnia.

* * *

 **N** i siquiera era parte de su costumbre pero, al salir de la fiesta para darse un respiro de la gran mezcla de perfumes y tomar aire fresco para recuperarse de ello y de la mezcla de luces que comenzó a marearlo (aún habiendo bebido solamente dos copas de vino), su primer impulso fue el de llevarse el cigarrillo encendido a los labios. Para convencerse de que aquello no era sólo porque había escuchado _de la manía_ _de cierto corredor_ con ellos, pensó que esa actitud podía deberse de la larga noche llena de conquistas con hermosas mujeres, aunque aceptar la realidad no le molestaba tanto como cualquier otro creería. _Es decir:_ podía ser lo menos disimulado que quisiera —ya había dejado muy en claro lo desvergonzado que podía ser— y nada pasaría de incomodar al #95 cada vez que tuviera la oportunidad.

Con una sonrisa burlona, negó con la cabeza y, exhalando un poco de humo, trató de hallar el común denominador entre los demás chicos que le habían llamado la atención antes para racionalizar ese último capricho que tenía con el americano, mas nada llegó. No supo si fruncir un poco el ceño o alegrarse de que él fuera una excepción. A diferencia suya, estaba seguro de que el McQueen no tenía particular interés en personas de su mismo sexo o género, _ni siquiera por ego,_ y eso seguía siendo tan bueno como malo sólo por dos razones: podría seguir molestándolo con todo lo que quisiera (sin contar que, llegando a convencerlo _de probar algo,_ su orgullo ganaría, _y bastante_ ) mientras que… las probabilidades de que le hiciese caso eran bastante bajas… _sobretodo si él ya tenía una novia formal hace años,_ pero no es como si les viese mucho futuro a esa relación _casi fraternal_ ; el haber estado unos pocos días en la Ruta 66 se lo hacía obvio.

« _Ma,_ debe haber algo que lo haga cambiar de parecer _… o reagendo._ »

Si alguien tan magnífico como él se había empezado a sentir atraído por algo tan efímero y vago _como un relámpago_ , seguramente pasaría al revés si tan sólo pudiera dar en un punto —lo suficiente— débil de aquel rubio. Requeriría esfuerzo, _sí_ , pero estaba plenamente seguro de que valdría la pena una vez lo consiguiera.

No obstante, tan ensimismado estaba en sí mismo —para variar— que no reparó en la figura que lo observaba con fingido desinterés hasta que su sentido de la percepción finalmente hizo su trabajo y le alertó para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones. Una vez su mirada caoba se posó sobre la celestina, el hacer gala de sus habilidades era más que una simple idea.

—McQueen —saludó, presumiendo de haber conseguido una perfecta secuencia de humo después de nombrarlo—, _mi fa piacere di rivederti._

Sin creer ni un poco la falsa muestra de cortesía o aquella exhibición, Lightning rodó los ojos mientras que, por unos segundos, pareció disimular con ello una burlona sonrisa.

—Sí, estoy seguro de que es todo un placer volvernos a ver —comentó con arrogancia, cruzándose de brazos—. En especial, en estas condiciones… y cuando las chicas que dejaste allá atrás, en la fiesta, no dejan de preguntarme por ti.

—Deberías acostumbrarte. —No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, esperando que el otro se acercara un poco más—. Cuando eres _amico_ de alguien tan apuesto y simpático como Francesco, _è impossibile_ que eso no pase.

Con una risa sarcástica entre dientes, negó con la cabeza antes de alzar una ceja.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti? —Curioseó sin apartar la mirada en ningún momento, tampoco sin molestarse por ser llamado «su amigo» con tanta simpleza—. ¿Nadie pregunta por mi asombrosa persona cuando te ve?

Por más relativamente cierto que fuese, el italiano negó con la cabeza.

— _Mai_ —respondió con tanta confianza como naturalidad—. ¿Deberían?

— ¡Claro que sí! —soltó inmediatamente, tan indignado que causó otra risa en el castaño por su repentina emoción—. Por compensación, igualdad… o algo así —agregó, apartando la mirada al bajar gradualmente el tono pero, más que nada, por disimular lo anterior al encender uno de sus cigarrillos que acababa de sacar de la caja que llevaba en el bolsillo—. Tú entiendes.

—Lo que Francesco entiende es que estás celoso —se jactó, dejando caer lo que quedaba de su tabaco para pisarlo. Apenas mencionó eso en ese preciso momento, el de Radiator Springs volvió a parecer cansinamente hastiado, como solía mostrarse siempre tras hablar unos minutos con él—. _Almeno,_ de la atención.

— ¿Acaso no recuerdas quién quedó primero en la última lista de popularidad? —Preguntó, entre pícaro y malicioso al entrecerrar la mirada—. Yo arriba, tú abajo…

—Sólo un _bambino_ presumiría de tener suerte... —Comentó de forma despectiva, ignorándole por completo a pesar de lo sugerente que podría haber sonado lo anterior. _Casi_ podría haber sido intencional—. ¿Tu primera vez en lo alto, McQueen?

—Te he ganado más veces de las que me has llegado a ganar por algún error de Mater —puntualizó con un destello de nueva soberbia—. ¿Tu memoria es selectiva o algo por el estilo?

Aprovechando la distancia, cuando el #1 encendía su segundo cigarrillo, le golpeó amistosamente su hombro después de sostener el cigarro con los dientes.

—Sólo recuerda las cosas importantes…

—Y por eso siempre me tienes en mente, ¿no? —siguió en broma, guiñándole el ojo y manteniendo su resplandeciente sonrisa… hasta que reparó en lo que conllevaba lo mencionado por sí mismo.

Toda su expresión pasó del asombro a la confusión y, de ahí —en donde Francesco creyó que el rubio parecía relacionar _ciertas cosas_ —, toda la confianza que había demostrado tener se convirtió más en desasosiego que en pena, como únicamente debió haber sido.

— _Esatto._ —Y con eso casualmente pronunciado para confirmarle lo que debía de estar revoloteando en su cabeza antes de que entrase a una fase preliminar al pánico, la mueca se había vuelto más graciosa para él—. ¿Algún problema?

— ¿A-Algún problema? —Repitió torpemente y, al intentar retroceder un poco con una risa de la misma naturaleza, rápidamente Francesco lo rodeó por los hombros para impedírselo—. Soy alguien maduro… Puedo lidiar con eso —aseguró luego con un ligero asentimiento.

— _Davvero?_

—Aunque, a decir verdad… estoy acostumbrado a cosas más directas —se vanaglorió al sentirse un poco más cómodo con lo relajado que seguía estando el italiano, incluso, cuando éste fingía asombro y reía por lo mismo después de seguir presumiendo el saber hacer círculos con el humo—. He conocido a todo tipo de fanáticos durante todo este tiempo.

— _E questo voul dire…?_

—Que siempre espero lo inesperado —respondió con simpleza al encogerse de hombros, dándose los mismos aires de grandeza que antes cuando volvía a llevarse el Marlboro mentolado a los labios, ésta vez para inhalarlo como era debido.

Queriendo poner a prueba lo que decía, el piloto de Fórmula le dio unos cuantos segundos a Lightning para que siguiese manteniendo la guardia baja por culpa de la excesiva confianza que lo rodeaba; ante la tercera calada que le daría, él mismo tomó el cigarrillo con la mano libre, probó con besarlo —bastante sutil para la ocasión, de hecho… y más por tratarse de su mismo rival y… _algo similar a su interés amoroso del momento_ — y luego de devolver el Marlboro a su respectivo lugar, siempre sonriéndole con arrogancia.

—Tu cara no dice que esperabas eso, McQueen —comentó burlescamente al verle perplejo aunque, después de separarse para tratar de fumar un poco (únicamente, para irritarle tirándole el humo directamente en la cara), no llegó a disimular cuan por sorpresa le tomó que fuese Lightning quien le devolviese el beso con todo el ímpetu que él no puso en el acto, dejando caer el suyo pero sosteniendo su Malboro entre los dedos que se aferraban a su rostro.

Sin quererlo, de un momento a otro, todo comenzó a tener sentido.

A fin de cuentas, lo suyo sólo era algo de astrafilia y capnolagnia juntas… y mezcladas tal vez —y con algo más que suerte— con amomaxia o agorafilia en un futuro.

No le molestaría en nada comprobar ello más tarde… _o no tanto_. Teniendo tanto un Corvette como un Ferrari aparcados en la cercanía, las cosas sólo tenían que avanzar una base más para que las cosas se pusiesen, realmente, más divertidas que en ese ostentoso aniversario al que habían sido obligados a asistir.

 _«Beh.»_

Ya tendrían tiempo de agradecer —o de arrepentirse y excusarse con algo más— después porque, tanto el respirar como el pensar en algo coherente se estaba volviendo cada vez más difícil para cualquiera de ambos.

* * *

 _ **Hey de nuevo, en caso de que alguien esté leyendo esto!**_ **Estoy segura de que quedó demasiado reiterativo con respecto a las demás historias ;A; pero esto salió de madrugada y... no me dejó continuar el otro delirio que involucra cosas gays & gallinas que compensan lo light de todo esto uwo (?) así que... espero que no haya quedado tan mal como creo x'3 _aunque lo veo como una especie de precuela a algo que no releeré por vergüenza_ :'D.**

 **Con el capricho de hacer más énfasis en Francesco —ya que Lightning acapara mucho la atención (?— seguiré invirtiendo mis ansias en algo más :'3 que espero que esté pronto para antes del 16/17 ¬w¬7.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie por leer~.**


End file.
